El no me reconocio
by kellyHyuga
Summary: Pequeño oneshot basado en uno de los ending de Star Fox command Star wolf returns para ser exactos


**El no me reconoció (oneshot)**

- El cielo lloraba ese día, caminaba lentamente, me sentía cansada había terminado un trabajo por allí y no se que me dio de detenerme y mirar melancólicamente al cielo gris, sentí esa lluvia mas fría y triste que otros días, luego pude observar a muchas personas ir y venir algunos corrían, otros se defendían con una sombrilla; quise entretenerme leyendo sus mentes pero no encontré nada alentador a pesar que era una gama intensa de pensamientos pude encontrar en todas ellas algo en común: "el miedo".  
Y no es para menos este maldito planeta es totalmente inpredecible nunca sabes lo que pasara; demonios! se supone que tuve exito en mi ultimo trabajo me han pagado bien deberia estar feliz definitivamente no se que me pasa hoy.

Desvie mi camino hacia un bar, no queria llegar a casa tan rapido. Al entrar alli fui directamente donde el barman, el limpiaba afanadamente unos vasos de vidrio, al verme me sonrio con gran amabilidad, dejo lo que hacia y me pregunto que deseaba en esa ocacion. "un martini" le respondi. el sin perder tiempo me preparo lo que le pedi y me lo puso en la mesa.  
- Valla clima de hoy, me dijo con una sonrisa  
- Ah si si... respondí con desinterés mientras jugaba con la aceituna  
El tipo me miro atentamente y me dijo:  
- Disculpe mi intromisión pero la veo muy cabiz baja.  
- No es nada solo estoy haciendo cuentas  
- Ya veo  
Se que el no quedo conforme con mi respuesta pero no quiso insistirme mas y siguio limpiando los vasos de vidrio. Paso como media hora y yo ya me habia bebido el martini numero 4, decidi detenerme no queria llegar ebria a mi departamento al menos no demaciado, despertar con resaca es terrible. Pague la cuenta y sali de alli, vi por la puerta que la lluvia arreciaba mas y mas esta maldita capucha no es suficiente proteccion pero no deseaba quedarme a esperar que pasara y con eso en mente sali a la calle; luego de caminar un rato escuche a lo lejos:  
- Detenganlo, ladron!  
Me distraje al escuchar aquello que no vi por donde iba cuando choque con alguien los dos caimos en direcciones opuestas, me enfureci por la torpeza de aquel sujeto que estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldicion pero me detuve al ver una mano frente a mi de repente quede helada al levantar la mirada y reconocer aquellos ojos verdes, esa mirada decidida, su pelaje color cafe claro y en su cabeza un mechon blanco.  
- Lo siento mucho no vi por donde iba.  
Aferre mi mano a la suya, senti tantas cosas en ese momento quise sacar mi arma blaster y partirle la cabeza de un tiro pero no podia estaba anonadada.  
- Esta usted bien? me pregunto  
No entendia aquello ¿acaso no sabia a quien tenia frente a el?, hice un gran esfuerzo por recuperar la cordura y escudriñar en su mente me levante y me sacudi.  
De repente el me miro inquisitivamente pude leer en su mente: "que sentia que ya me habia visto antes y que si no tuviera la capicha y el radar en mi ojo me reconoceria de inmediato" yo por mi parte baje mas la mirada y no podiendo soportar mas aquello me fui sin decir nada. El se quedo parado mirandome con extrañeza, su mente quedo hundida en un mar de dudas.

- Seguí mi marcha solitaria hasta llegar a mi departamento en ella solo me esperaba "la soledad" no tenia ganas de hacer nada me seque un poco el agua y me senté en la sala. Inmediatamente los recuerdos empezaron a invadirme, me enfurecia el no poder evitar ver como escenas de una pelicula aquellos lugares, aquellas vivencias que segun yo habia dejado atraz. ¿has logrado enterrar el dolor?; nuevamente mi odio por el empezo a resurgir, despues empeze nuevamente a reflexionar mi decision en como quede encerrada en mi propio infierno de soledad y odio, el recordar que perdi todo aquello que amaba y atesoraba. derrepente senti como mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y no pude evitar llorar pero luego reflexione que ahora no importa que tanto lo lamente tengo una vida solitaria vine aqui para recomenzar, alla fui menospreciada por todos; me duele tener que recordarmelo pero el y yo somos oceanos distantes, un sueño roto, un amor olvidado ahora lo se, ya que el no me reconocio.

FIN


End file.
